A centrifuge rotor is a relatively massive member in which a liquid sample is exposed to a centrifugal force field. The liquid sample is carried in a sample container. For supporting the sample container and for stabilizing the rotor, sleeve-type adapters are known that are designed for taking up the sample containers. The adapters can in turn be inserted into a vertical or fixed angle centrifuge rotor. Such adapters are known, for example from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,465.
The sample can often contain a biologically hazardous material whose escape from the adapter can pose a health or safety hazard to the user of the centrifuge instrument.
In order to prevent the leakage or spraying of the liquid, containers are known in which O-ring members are typically used to ensure sealed engagement between the container and its cover. The O-ring seal is usually disposed in a circumferentially extending groove located at the open end on the container. The location of this groove exposes it to damage due to handling which also contributes to the leakiness of the container.
In addition, in conventional closures of a centrifuge container, a “crush” O-ring seal is used that is dependent on the torque applied to the closure and is therefore variable. This variability contributes greatly to the leakiness of the container.
In view of the foregoing, the object of the present invention is to specify an adapter and also a method that improve the safety and handling of centrifuge adapters.